Heartless
by HubridBunny
Summary: The tale of an abandoned creation. AU.
1. Prologue: Out of Sight, Out of Mind

Hello There. I would like to introduce myself, although... I don't know my name. Please, excuse me for that. You can call me anything you like, I suppose.

Also, I'd like to take a moment to ask you to overlook my appearance. You see, It's been quite a while since anyone has taken any interest in me. In fact, It's been several years, I believe, since anyone has even noticed me. I've been buried under all of this... _stuff_...

Well, out of sight, out of mind, I suppose?


	2. Chapter 1: A Heart

I didn't always look this way, I don't think. I remember I used to be able to walk, a long time ago, but now I've got this hole in my neck and I can't move anything anymore. I've never had arms, so I can't be too sad about that, but I wish I were at least able to move my feet a little again.

Of course, it's not like I'd be able to do much walking while the lower half of my body is trapped in this bag, but I digress.

I don't remember ever having two eyes, either, but that doesn't bother me too much. What can you see with two that you can't see with one, anyway?

I've also never had a mouth, but I guess that it wouldn't be too useful without ears, so that's no big deal.

... I'm sorry. You must be just on the verge of running away, what with me having all these holes and missing parts. I won't be sad if you leave (I _have_ been alone all this time, after all), but before you do I want to mention the only thing my creator _did_ give me.

... A heart.


	3. Chapter 2: Forgotten

When I was born, I wasn't much different than I am now. Aside from the hole in my neck and the two braces holding up my head, I looked the exact same.

Back then I had something to look forward to every day. Every day, my creator would come over to me, hold me tenderly, and fix me up. First they gave me a body, then an eye, and then my heart.

I still remember the day that I was given my heart... the look on their face was so loving as they stitched it into me.

Then, one day, they didn't come. My mind reeled with why, what might have happened to them, until much later, when I resigned to just waiting for them to return.

I was sitting there, waiting for my creator to come back, for a long time. Finally, one day, they returned! Something was different, though, and they picked me up roughly and gave me to someone else. All I could do was watch with my one eye as this new person took scissors and cut my neck open. And oh, did it hurt...

Then they inserted these two braces that are now keeping my head on my body, and handed me back to my creator.

I probably would have cried from the pain if I had the tears to, and jumped in my creator's arms if I had the arms to, but I didn't (and still don't), so I simply found myself being passed from this person back to my creator.

After that, I was left on a table with dozens of other unfinished creations. I never saw my creator again, but every once in a while something new would be added to the pile on the table, until finally I was buried and forgotten.


	4. Chapter 3: Like a Noose

... And that's what I've been doing all this time: just waiting.

Of course, every once in a while something would change, like one of us on the pile would be taken away, only to return later, slightly different, but it was a long time until anything really happened.

Then one day, someone came over and gathered me up and stuffed me, along with some other things like what looked to be spools of thread and different fabrics, into a little white bag with a single drawstring. It was tight and cramped inside the bag and I guess my head just wouldn't fit, because this person tried for a while to cram it inside, too, before finally settling on letting it stay outside.

Then they tightened the single drawstring around my neck, like a noose, and put me back where I was on the table, where I've been ever since.


	5. Chapter 4: Hate Him

After that, nothing happened for a long time. I simply waited and waited for something, _anything_, to happen. I watched as new 'projects' were added to the pile on the table, just piling up higher and higher.

We were all the same, really. Some of us (the lucky ones) might be taken off the table one day and get a few new parts or get a little bit closer to completion, but none of us were ever finished.

Some of the creations on that table only ever got as far as a head with no features, while others had whole bodies or other body parts, but it seemed as if I was the most finished one there.

Then, one day, another one was added to the pile. He didn't look like much, that's for sure, and I thought he would be just like myself and all the others (it seemed as if giving a new creation a few days of love and then an eternity of nothingness was a common trend for the creator), but I was proven wrong when, day after day, the creator came back for him and slowly he was finished.

I was astounded. This new creation, still just a child as compared to some of the ones who had been on that pile for years and years, had been finished.

And, though I hate to admit it now, I was jealous, very jealous. Why had the creator completed _him_? What made him so special? He was, as far as I knew, the only project the creator had cared enough about to finish, and I hated him for it.


	6. Chapter 5: Happily Ever After

The creator didn't come back to the table for a long time after that, but that was just fine by me. I felt more than a bit betrayed, though now I don't know if it was completely justified or not. After my anger cooled down a bit and I really thought on it, I realized that there were others on the table who were even older than me, some of whom didn't even have bodies. At first I must have seemed, to them, to be just like that one who was finished.

Thoughts like these, along with memories of my 'childhood', so to speak, were the ones that kept me company for the rest of the years I sat on that table, in that bag, waiting for the day that I dreamed would eventually come. I wished for a 'happily ever after', like in children's' books, and I wished for it with all my being, with all of my little, stitched-together heart.


	7. Chapter 6: Didn't Even Notice

I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when one day I felt hands carefully removing me from under the pile on the table. And though I can't sleep or even really dream, I was sure that's what it was as I felt the drawstring of the bag loosen from around my neck and myself being lifted out of it.

I saw my creator, looking at me with the same look as when I was born, the same loving look they had when they stitched in my heart.

I thought for sure it was too good to be true as they carried me away from the table, holding me gingerly in their hand. My heart felt about ready to burst at the seams from how happy I was when they held me close, giving me a tight hug.

I was so happy that I was wrong to think they had forgotten me, and I could only look forward expectantly toward the day when I would finally be finished.

In my state of bliss, I didn't even notice (until it was too late) the pair of scissors in my creator's other hand. I felt a sharp pain, and then there was only nothingness.


	8. Chapter 7: Stronger

I don't know just how much time passed, but it didn't seem like I was out for too long. When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was I could see much better than I had ever been able to; I could clearly see everything around me instead of just some of it.

As I figured out later, my creator had given me another eye while I was 'unconscious'. I also discovered a few other repairs they had made, such as fixing the rip in my neck. There were strong stitches there in its place instead, holding my head and body together without the help of the two braces.

It felt strange to be able to move my body again, and though I still didn't have any arms, I managed to maneuver myself into a position where I could move my legs a little. And I may have just imagined it, but somehow they felt stronger… My whole body did.


	9. Chapter 8: Repeat the Process

The next few days were just like back when I was first born. Every day I looked forward to the creator coming over to work on me, to fix me up. I was filled with a wonderful feeling every time they picked me up and made some new improvement, but every day my mind was haunted with a fear that poisoned my happiness and excitement.

_What if today is the day that they don't come?_

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, that fear lurked, always. Every day I would worry myself sick until my creator came and proved me wrong, then we would repeat the process the next day.


	10. Chapter 9: Fear of the Unknown

Every day the creator would come and do _something_ to me_,_ but I never knew quite _what_, and after a while I began to wonder. I still had only two eyes, a head, a body, and a heart, so just what was it that they were doing to me each and every day?

It went on like this for weeks. I was happy that the creator was paying attention to me, but it just didn't seem to satisfy me the way it used to. I suppose I may have just become impatient, but I also may have wanted proof... proof that they did still care for me.

Yes, they had rescued me from the table, but just what did that mean? Nothing, if I was just going to be dropped off somewhere else and have the same thing happen to me again.

I didn't know what my creator had planned for me, and my curiosity about what the future may hold was laced with fear… the fear of the unknown.


	11. Chapter 10: Learn to Speak

One day, my creator picked me up and I felt like crying when I saw the scissors in their hand. _Of course_ it was too good to be true! My hopes of a bright future and a happily ever after were sunk, and I resigned to letting my creator cut open my head. They trimmed out a hole in the top and then, using a big needle (bigger than any of the others by a long shot) and some thread, began stitching a sort of zigzag pattern just below my eyes.

I wondered a bit about they were doing, and I had no idea until they were finished and had removed the needle and thread that they had, at long last, given me a mouth.

Right away I tried speaking, but something was strange and I couldn't say a single word. It seemed like something was wrong with my mouth.

I thought maybe something was wrong with me for not being able to speak, but my creator gave me a look of realization and brought back the scissors, cutting the stitches away. Then, going back inside my head with the needle and thread, sewed them back on upside-down. Or, rather, right side up.

When they were finished, they smiled at me with that loving look of theirs, sewed back up the hole in the top of my head, and left.

I was so happy and my heart felt like it was overflowing with love for my creator. They did still love me, and they had just proven it to me.


	12. Chapter 11: Happy Birthday

I later discovered that I still couldn't speak for some reason or another, but I wasn't too bothered by that fact. After all, I still had no ears, so what did it matter?

I was thrilled just from knowing that my creator still cared for me, and that was enough for me.

The next few weeks after that continued without much progress, but my creator came over every day to fix me up just a bit. Every day I could feel it... the feeling of, little by little, coming closer to finally being finished.

Then, one day, I watched the creator walk over... and past me! It came as such a surprise that I was left stunned and completely unsure of what to do. I hardly knew what was happening, much less what I could do about it!

There was no way my creator would leave me like before! There was just no way... not after everything that had happened in the past few years since I had been "born" and the creator had brought me into the world!

I tried desperately to make use of the mouth they had given me, to call out to them to come back, but I just couldn't. It seemed to be stitched shut, but without arms to rip out the stitches what could I do?

So, there I was, unable to do anything to prevent my sad history from repeating itself. In my sorrow and grief I could have cried... except for my lack of tears.

I wasn't even able to cry. All I could do was wait for the inevitable end... my re-introduction to the table that gave home to all the creator's other unfinished creations.

I waited and waited, for hours and hours, but nothing happened. Nothing. I couldn't see my creator, but I could feel that they were nearby.

My little stitched heart cried out that they hadn't left yet, that there was still hope, but I crushed thoughts like that. I had been through this once before already! There is no point in hoping when the ending is already known!

Finally, finally, I saw my creator again. It was strange... they certainly didn't look as they had all those years ago, when they abandoned me the first time. They looked... happy. They seemed to be brimming with pride!

I just couldn't figure it out, and I was still wondering what was going on when I felt their hands encircle me, lifting me up tenderly and lovingly.

They carried me away and set me down on something incredibly soft, almost plush-like. Then, my creator conjured up a needle and thread from somewhere and gently stitched around my head, attaching to me something I couldn't see.

They finished and carefully tied a knot in the thread, ensuring the stitches would never come undone, and then, with scissors, snipped the extra thread at the end away in one clean cut.

Suddenly, thousands of... _sounds_... rushed into my mind. I could hear, for the very first time! My creator smiled lovingly at me and took hold of something else they had just attached: my hands.

I could feel everything, every crease and line in my creator's soft hands, and it was _amazing_.

In my astonishment, I barely registered that my creator was speaking, but I still heard every sweet word they said in their loving voice:

"You're finally complete. Happy birthday, Tornado Step."

* * *

THE END! Sorry for the long wait on Ch.11, but i hope it was worth it.

Thank you all for reading this little story of mine. i hope you enjoyed it!

Oh, and by the way, this is based on a true story. Though, the main character (Tornado Step) is an inanimate object in real life, so of course i fabricated all of his emotions and thoughts. All of the things that happen to him in this story actually happened in real-life, though!

And, while i might not have made this totally clear in the story, Tornado Step is actually a plushie of the Tornado Step heartless (go to http: / / kingdomhearts. wikia. com/wiki/Tornado_Step if you don't know what i'm talking about), and i'm his creator.

And, although the Tornado Step in this story has been finished, the real-life Tornado Step has not. His troubles continue (for now, at least), i'm sorry to say.

Bye everyone! I love all of you dearly and truly hope you enjoyed reading _Heartless_!


End file.
